Will You Stay?
by Ravenz Blade
Summary: The two of us walked into the empty Quidditch Pitch. There were no teams practicing, no random students just relaxing in the stands. It was just the two of us. "Ollie, don't stare. I look dreadful right now." Oliver Wood X OC.


I could barely keep my eyes open. It was just so hard. With every passing second, they seem to close more and more.

"Oy."

I was yanked back into the land of the conscious, too tired to even glare at my smirking friend sitting across from me.

"What Angelina?"

"Just go to bed, Ava," she told me, "You won't get much done now."

I wholeheartedly agreed. It'd be a wonder if I didn't pass on the steps up the girls' dormitory. Giving the girl a quick hug, the Gryffindor Chaser smiled despite shooing me away. At the same table I was seated at before, a brunette was scribbling frantically on parchment. His hair dark, his eyes the warmest brown I had ever seen, Oliver Wood was once more devising another brilliant play for upcoming practices.

It just so happened that the resident Quidditch obsessed maniac of Hogwarts was my boyfriend. Strange, yes I know. How did I ever catch his attention given that all he ever focused on was Quidditch? I reckoned it was one of the great mysteries of the Wizarding world. Granted I always harbored a small crush on the Quidditch captain only because of his good looks and presumed fit body. I mean honestly, who wouldn't? His Scottish accent was easy on the ears too.

The brunette just bounded up to me one day while I was on my way to the Library, still covered in the dirt and sweat as the result of Quidditch practice. I had been watching the Gryffindor team practice. It had been a habit of mine since first year after Fred and George requested that I come to witness the best beaters in Gryffindor history. There, in front of his passing Quidditch team, he asked me if I would accompany him on the upcoming Hogsmeade trip. Many wolf-whistles ensued from the twins but I found myself saying yes. Then at the Three Broomsticks, he had unintentionally confessed to harboring feelings for me for the last year or so. I had been a second year then, he a fourth year. One thing turned into another and we ended up dating, much to the delight of the Gryffindor team and Oliver's close friends who were also mine. Apparently they were tired of his griping about unrequited love when he wasn't rambling about Quidditch.

"Oliver."

"Mmm."

"I'm gonna go to bed."

"Mmm."

More scribbling and the brunette didn't even look up from his playbook and parchment. Honestly, I wasn't even surprised. Angelina caught my eye, glaring slightly at her captain. I had known the dear girl since our first year, being dormmates and all. From the first day, the sweet girl and I connected over our love for academics and Quidditch and became the best of friends. Strange I know. In any case, I hadn't expect Oliver to change in any way, shape, or form, just because we were dating.

"Want me to chuck something at him?" she offered, a mischievous grin playing across her lips.

"Nah. Night darling."

She rolled her eyes at me. I made my way to the couch in front of the fireplace where the Weasley twins and their best friend, Lee Jordan were gathered. Knowing how secretive they were about their products and possible opening of a joke shop, I stopped a few steps away and cleared my throat.

"Lady Wren!"

"What brings you over?"

"Miss us?"

"Want to hug us?"

"We can't blame you of course."

"We're quite a catch."

"But between you and me, I reckon I'm the better looking one."

The back and forth between the twins never failed to make me laugh. I ruffled their ginger hair before placing a quick kiss to each of their cheeks as well as Lee's.

"Night boys."

"Did lover boy get one?" one of the twins called out as I wandered up the stairs.

I lazily waved back at them before disappearing into my dorm. Changing out of my Gryffindor uniform, I pulled on an over-sized shirt before crawling into bed. I surmised that the shirt might have belonged to George since he was always more lenient on me borrowing clothes. That or he just never noticed. Considering how long the twins and I had been friends, they were already used to me borrowing one or two of their shirts.

* * *

It was around one in the morning when Oliver finally looked up from the new plays he created with a wide smile on his face. He was more than sure that the new plays and maneuvers would raise his team's Quidditch instinct, which would make for a better win against the other houses. So excited he was to tell someone, he turned to where he last saw Ava. Instead, his eyes met an empty seat. Oliver glanced around the common room. Ava was nowhere in sight.

Where had she gone?

"Looking for your lady love, mate?"

Oliver raised an eyebrow at the grinning twins.

"Have you seen Ava?"

"Dear little Ava went to bed two hours ago," Fred told him.

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"Mate, have you met yourself when you're making plays?" George snorted, "Short of shoving you off your chair, nothing gets your attention."

Oliver glowered but understood what his friends were telling him. He could get a little wrapped up sometimes when Quidditch is concerned.

"Remember George, Angelina suggested Lady Wren flash Oliver to see if he would notice," Fred casually brought up.

The Gryffindor captain stood abruptly in his seat, much to the amusement of the twins.

"Why yes Fred, I remember that."

"_She didn't_."

The twins just grinned mysteriously before returning to a laughing Lee Jordan.

Oliver ran his hands through his hair. That was the fourth time this week, 13th this month Ava had gone up to bed without even telling him. Well, she probably did and he was just so immersed in Quidditch, he didn't hear her. Resigning himself, he packed his things and climbed the stairs up to his dorm, ignoring the glare from ever-strict Percy Weasley.

Oliver Wood was no slacker. As usual, despite the late night, he had gotten up at the crack of dawn and headed down to the Quidditch Pitch for a short training session before hurrying back up to his dorm for a quick shower before breakfast.

By the time he returned to the Common Room, Lee, who was waiting for Alicia, told the Gryffindor Captain that Ava had already gone with Angelina to the Great Hall. He couldn't help but wonder if she was mad at him.

The brunette quickly spotted his group of friends once he arrived in the Great Hall. George and Fred were stuffing their faces silly, earning slightly disgusted looks from Angelina. Ava, on the other hand, was adamantly reading a book while taking the occasional bite. Oliver quickly strode up to her, taking a seat to her left. She had bound her dark hair into a messy bun, her dark emerald eyes never leaving the book even as he sat next to her.

"Morning," he greeted everyone to which he received a chorus of morning and its variations.

"Morning, love," Oliver said to Ava.

"Morning Oliver."

He almost dropped the sausage he was bringing to his plate. Ava did not sound mad at all. Daintily wiping her mouth, she smiled at him before kissing him briefly on the cheek before returning to her reading.

* * *

My dear boyfriend's staring was getting a bit annoying. Oliver was talking Quidditch plays with Fred, George, and Angelina while shooting me what he thought were subtle glances. Angelina just rolled her eyes, trying not to laugh. The twins were sharing mischievous smirks and I already knew that Oliver was going to get teased sooner or later.

"Oliver."

"Yeah?"

"Stop staring. It's creepy."

"I wasn't."

"Sure you weren't," I quipped, "Just like how Fred wasn't the one who threw that poor dungbomb at Mrs. Norris the other day."

Laughter broke out.

"I never heard a cat yowl that loud in my life."

"Brilliant idea it was, brother. Perfect aim too."

"Gave wrong doers a favor didn't we? Anybody with a nose could smell her a mile away!"

I admit, it was a good one. And all it took was a well-aimed shot, which wasn't too hard for amazing Beaters of Gryffindor. I was quite proud.

"Ollie."

He perked up at the name. Fred and George told me Oliver hated that nickname, nearly cursed the twins when they had called him that last year. I was flattered Oliver allowed me the adorable mutilation of his name, practically beamed when he heard me use it the first time a few weeks ago. Anyway, I closed my book and leaned towards my boyfriend, turning so I could talk to him without some nosy twins listening in.

"Ollie, stop staring at me like something's wrong with me."

"Nothing's wrong?"

"Nope."

"Great."

Much to the dismay of the others who abhorred any sign of PDA, he leaned over and kissed me briefly on the lips. I licked mine and tasted a bit of maple sausages. Yum.

"Ava! Got a minute?"

Both twins were wearing identical grins and I knew something was up.

"What?"

"C'mere."

I raised an eyebrow.

"You want me to walk all the bloody way around just so you can tell me something?"

Fred and George looked at each other before chorusing together, "Yeah."

Cue Angelina rolling her eyes.

"Just get your arse over here Wren," George grinned, patting the seat between him and Fred, "You'll want to hear this."

"Why can't you just say it Weasley?" Angelina questioned, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Sorry love, maybe later," Fred winked at the Gryffindor Chaser.

Huffing, I closed my book and walked all the way around the Gryffindor table, taking a dramatic seat between the twins.

"Alright Weasleys, spill."

With a conspiratorial grin, dear Fred filled me in on their latest idea/plan/prank/whatever.

"So, you on board, mate?"

"Yeah, that's fine. But why all the secrecy?"

Fred leaned in again to tell me his answer. I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"You two are too curious for your own good."

"Curiosity has brought us wonders, Lady Wren."

"Like our wonderful pranks on Hogwarts resident caretaker."

"And the discovery of the Room of Requirement."

"And the passageways around the castle. You never complain when we bring you candy from the kitchens."

"Oh alright," I said exasperatedly, "You've made your point."

"Ava, c'mon. We have Transfiguration first," Angelina chimed in, already packing her things.

"Yes yes."

I stood and Angelina handed over my book and bag.

"See you later Oliver."

My boyfriend waved as his mouth was occupied with food. _Real_ attractive. Only when Angelina and I took our seats in McGonagall's class did she ask about what Fred and I were talking about. I raised an eyebrow when there was a slight edge in her tone when she had asked.

"You know, I don't fancy Fred."

"I know that."

"And he was going to tell you later anyway," I said to her, pulling out my books, "He and George are planning a Hogsmeade trip this weekend for the whole lot of us. You know, you, me, them, Alicia, Lee, and Oliver if they can pry him away from the Pitch."

"Then why all the secrecy then?"

"That's what I said. They _claim_ that they were curious about something. I reckon it has something to do with Oliver."

Angelina could always pick up on what I'm saying without me actually spelling it out for her and bless her soul for that.

"Think he will?"

"Probably not."

She made a disgruntled face and I laughed. Lee and Alicia greeted us quickly before taking the desks in front of us while the lagging twins seated themselves to our left.

"It's fine Ang. I don't really care."

As much as Angelina wanted the protest, our conversation came to an end when McGonagall strode into the room, her presence practically demanding quiet and attention. I love that woman. Eager for the upcoming lesson, I readied my quill and parchment.

* * *

Katie was already at the Great Hall when I arrived for lunch. Poor girl had her head buried in her arms, ignoring the delicious food in front of her.

"Bella? Are you alright?"

The dark haired Chaser peeked over her arms, narrowing her eyes slightly at my modification of her last name. I had thought it suited her better. She disagreed. Katie reburied her head.

"Potions. Extra homework."

I patted her head sympathetically.

"Sorry. Think of it this way, it's only mandatory for what, three – four years?

"That's not helping Ava!" she groaned.

I laughed, ignoring the glare she was now giving me and piled some lunch onto my plate. When I saw she wasn't eating, I nudged her softly in her arm.

"Go on. Eat. You'll feel worse later when your stomach is grumbling."

As much of a lack of appetite Katie had, she started eating nonetheless. I smiled to myself. There was no way I was going to let her starve. I made a mental note to make sure she ate at dinner too. If I remember correctly, there was Quidditch practice tonight and she would need her strength. I fished out my Charms book, wanting to get the reading out of the way before I drown myself in homework tonight.

* * *

"Blimey, no wonder they're perfect together."

"She's just like Wood. Once she gets her head wrapped around a book, it's practically impossible to get her attention."

My eye twitched.

"I _can_ hear you, I hope you know," I pointed out to the twins as I continued reading.

"Whoops."

I rolled my eyes.

"Gits."

"Hey, we are _lovable_ gits!"

"You keep telling yourself that."

"See you!" Angelina shouted to me as she frantically ran out of our dorms.

Apparently, she had forgotten that one of her borrowed library books were due back today. Knowing Madam Pince, it wouldn't surprise anyone if she banned Angelina from the library for a few days because of an expired book. Not wanting to get on the librarian's bad side, my friend made a rush in hopes of returning the book and not being late for Quidditch practice. Oliver was seldom lenient on those late to practice.

Stripping myself of my uniform, I pulled on a pair of jeans, some comfortable sneakers, a tank top, and a warm wool cardigan. The weather had been getting colder and colder as the days wore on. In the last week or so, I usually come back to the Common Room a bit more chilled than I was comfortable with. Thank Merlin for the wonderful house elves that kept the Gryffindor Common Room perfectly warm despite the chill that swept through the school's stone corridors. Grabbing my Transfiguration book and a thicker hoodie, I headed downstairs to the Common Room. There was still a bit of time before the Gryffindor team would head down to the pitch so I got comfortable on one of the couches in front of the fireplace.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when someone unceremoniously sat down beside me. Oliver shot me an innocent smile as he settled into the couch.

"Shouldn't you be down at the Pitch doing whatever it is Quidditch Captains do?"

"I have a few minutes. If I didn't know any better, I'd reckon my girlfriend were trying to get rid of me."

"Huh. So you're not as thick as people say."

About to retort but for some odd reason, he didn't and just chuckled to himself. Realizing that it had been a while where Oliver wasn't working on plays or rambling about Quidditch, I closed my book and borrowed his shoulder to lean on. Lazily, the brunette snaked an arm over my shoulders. As usual, he smelled distinctly of broomstick polish and leather.

"Sure you're really not angry then?"

"Nope. Happened far too many times for me to be irritated with and that's just how you are."

I wasn't sure if he had believed me or not for I was too busy relishing the warmth he emanated. He was just so damn comfortable. When I finally pulled myself away to take a look at the time, I let my boyfriend go.

"Alright Captain, get going. I don't think Fred and George would ever let you live it down if you were late."

Oliver shook his head and stood, reaching out to hold my hand for a bit.

"Are you coming to watch?"

"Don't I always?"

"I don't know. There was that one time, right before the Slytherin match last year…"

"I was sick that week, you prat! And I still cheered through the entire match even while feeling like I was on the brink of death."

He chuckled before squeezing my hand a bit. Arse. Chuckling at my misery.

"I know. I distinctly remember hearing you encouraging my Beaters to knock the Slytherins off their brooms and telling those gits where they could shove it."

"The bastards were cheating! One of their ugly troll chasers nearly knocked Alicia off her broom."

Oliver chuckled again at my words, gave my hand a quick squeeze before brushing his lips across my knuckles. Sweet.

As he walked out of the Common Room, I halfheartedly gave him the finger much to the amusement of several onlookers. Despite my rude gesture, I couldn't help but admire Oliver's burly figure. Not that he would ever realize it with his mind wrapped completely around Quidditch, but Cedric Diggory, resident Hogwarts heartthrob who made almost all the girls swoon, had _nothing_ on Oliver Wood. For Merlin's sake, I couldn't fathom why people even consider the Hufflepuff Merlin's gift to witches. Yes, good-looking but not unusually handsome. Stretching my arms over my head, I read for another hour before heading down to the Quidditch Pitch.

* * *

"Potter! Get the Snitch in the air and practice catching it as fast as you can! Weasleys! Practice the Bludger Backbeat! I want you guys to be able to hit without missing even once! Johnson, Spinnet, Bell! Over here! I got some new moves for you to try!"

That boy sure got a set of lungs on him. Never have I seen him even a little winded.

Surprisingly, my wool cardigan kept me warm against the bipolar winds that seem to come and go as they please. My hoodie ended up as a makeshift blanket for my legs as I continued with my reading for Transfiguration. Every so often, I would glance up to see how my friends were coping with Oliver's Spartan training. He was dedicated, no one can deny that.

Harry was practically a red blur, zipping around the Quidditch Pitch in elaborate twists, turns, and zigzags. Only in his first year and he flew better than most people I knew. Pure bloody talent he's got.

Fred and George were whipping their arms around like mad men, trying to master the move Oliver wanted them to learn. I could already tell that they were going to be bruised and sore by the time practice was over. Oliver was really upping the difficulty of their plays. I couldn't even imagine how hard it was to accurately aim at something behind you without looking.

Angelina, Alicia, and Katie were weaving around one another in intricate formations, often bumping into one another due to the unfamiliarity of the moves. Katie almost fell off her broom if it wasn't for her Quidditch instincts. Oliver continued to shout, correcting the Chasers on what they did wrong. Safe to say, he was getting on all their nerves. I knew the girls were just biding their time until it was their turn to try and score against Oliver. There was no doubt in my mind. I bet one of the Quaffles would accidentally hit the Keeper instead of flying through one of the Golden hoops.

"Alright, practice is over! Good job guys!"

"And girls," Katie tiredly interjected.

"Right. And girls. Make sure to get some rest tonight. And three weeks before our first match, we're going to have practice four days a week."

Cue the unanimous groan.

Merlin, they looked so ragged. One of the twins, I couldn't tell from the distance, looked up and waved at me while Oliver continued his after practice lecture. Grinning, I waved back. Of course, Oliver noticed and shot me a not so nice look. I quickly hid behind my book. When I deemed it safe, I peeked over my book.

Oliver was waving me down to the pitch. Oh boy.

I put on my best innocent look when I saw Oliver glowering at me from the center of the pitch.

"Ava."

"Oliver."

"Please don't distract my team. We need to be at the best of our game if we want to win the Quidditch Cup this year."

"But I didn't do it."

"Then who was George waving at? A passing owl?"

"He waved first."

"You didn't have to wave back."

"But that would've been rude. And I am _nothing_ if not polite."

It was getting harder and harder to keep a straight face as Oliver looked a little more frustrated.

"Ava."

"Yes darling?"

"Ava, I'm serious. Gryffindor has bloody lost the Quidditch Cup to Slytherin. SLYTHERIN! For the last 7 years! We have to win it this year, especially now since we have the perfect team. Do you realize how rare that is? Do you know what it means if we lose? It means that Slytherin gets to rub it in our faces, AGAIN. I am _not_ losing to slimy twats!"

"Alright."

"No more distractions then."

"Nope. I won't come to Gryffindor practices anymore, since I'm such a distraction. Better for me really. I don't have to worry about freezing my butt off and I can get a lot more schoolwork done."

"Good."

"Guess that also means I won't be watching you pull off some the most brilliant moves in the history of Quidditch."

"That's right – wait, what?"

I smiled innocently at the Gryffindor Keeper.

"I mean, I'm a distraction right? So I shouldn't even come the games then and cheer my friends and my boyfriend on as they win their way to the Quidditch Cup. I wouldn't want to jeopardize your chances. I'm sure you guys will tell me all about your perfect passes and incredible saves after the matches."

"Ava, I – "

"And it's probably for the best you know. Need to focus and all."

"_Ava_."

"Yes Ollie?"

His face was scrunched up, like he didn't know whether to be annoyed or amused.

"Alright, you can come to the bloody practices. And you _have_ to come to Gryffindor matches. It's Quidditch for Merlin's sake. And it's – never mind."

I grinned.

"Glad to see I have your blessing, Captain," I sarcastically replied.

"What am I doing to do with you?"

"No idea but I'm pretty sure you'll keep me around."

The scowl on his face gradually faded, replaced by a small lopsided smile.

"Definitely. You up for a fly?"

"I don't have my broom, Oliver."

"We can just use mine."

I eyed his broom skeptically.

"Umm..."

Oliver laughed at my uneasiness, already having mounted on his beloved broomstick. He held out a hand to me. The brunette looked so hopeful, I couldn't say no. I dropped my book onto the grassy field before taking my boyfriend's hand. What's the worse that can happen? I crack my head open. I'm more than confident that Madam Pomfrey would patch me right up.

"In the front?"

"Should it be any other place?"

Smirking, he guided me until I mounted the broom in front of him. Just for good measure, Oliver snaked an arm around my waist while gripping the broom with the other.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Without warning, we shot sharply into the air. My back lurched back, colliding with Oliver's chest and my hands flew to my face, not wanting to see my potential demise.

"I thought you were a seasoned flyer, Wren."

I peeked through my fingers when I realized we were just hovering in the air in front of the three golden hoops.

"I am! On my own broom, by myself. Good lord Oliver, I think you took off a few years of my life."

"You're a little dramatic, love."

His arm tightened around me and I settled into his hold. It was a wonderful view. I couldn't even fathom the adrenaline kick Oliver probably got during a game with all of Hogwarts watching. A light tilt forward and we slowly began to fly around the Pitch. The unhurried glide of the broomstick was enough to make me remember that Oliver wouldn't let me fall hundreds of feet to my death. At least I hoped he wouldn't. I glanced up at the brunette. His expression was stern and I already knew that his mind was on Quidditch, as always, and winning the Quidditch Cup. It was endearing when he wasn't rambling about the Wizarding sport.

After our fifth lap around the Pitch, Oliver gently landed the broom by where I had left my things. From there, we walked towards and into the Gryffindor locker room.

"Wait for me yeah? And we'll go to dinner."

I nodded, taking a seat on one of the benches. Oliver dashed off to shower off the sweat and grime of Quidditch practice. I hope he wouldn't take too long. I was a bit famished. I was so weird. My mind was more on what to eat for dinner rather than my gorgeous boyfriend who was stark naked only a room away.

* * *

Fred and George snickered obnoxiously when Oliver and I took our seats across from them.

"Had a nice date?"

I rolled my eyes and ignored the twins as I started to munch on the delicious dinner the Hogwarts house elves prepared.

"So Wood, got any plans Saturday?"

"Other than with your broomstick, of course."

I caught the twins' innuendo. Apparently Oliver did not.

"You two know I have early morning practices and that does require my broom to get any training done."

The twins howled with laughter, confusing their poor Captain.

"He really is thick sometimes," someone muttered.

I grinned and waved to Angelina, who halfheartedly waved back. Her eyes were determinedly glued to the textbook in front of her.

"What are you guys planning?" the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain asked, eyebrow raised while mentally preparing himself for whatever ludicrous yet brilliant idea the Weasley twins would come up with.

"Why, you're too suspicious Woody pal," Fred grinned.

"Precisely. We were just gathering our dear friends for a Hogsmeade trip this weekend."

"It's been a while since we all hung out together, you know. Without Quidditch or school books."

Angelina and I shot the twins a rather nasty look. We both knew George's last comment was subtly directed at us. In any event, Oliver hesitated in answering.

"You should come with us," I told him, "It'll be fun. Merlin knows you need to dislodge that stick up your arse every so often or you'll turn out like Percy."

"Good one, Wren," George chuckled despite the heated glare from said Weasley who sat a few seats down, "C'mon Oliver."

"Yeah, alright."

When Oliver wasn't looking, I caught the wink from George.

First Hogsmeade weekend.

All the students were more than ecstatic to finally visit the enchanted village, away from the classes, the schoolwork, and the never-ending studying.

"How does this look?"

Angelina turned once. She had pulled on a simple off shoulder purple shirt, a pair of dark jeans, and knee high boots.

"Gorgeous, as always."

"Really?"

"I'm beside myself with envy and jealousy, dear girl."

In all reality, Angelina really was tone of the prettiest girls I've ever known. No matter what she wore, her clothes always flattered her figure.

"Ang, you always look gorgeous."

"I knew there was a reason I love you," she laughed, throwing her arms over my shoulders.

"Good to know."

"You're pretty eye catching yourself darling," she told me before bouncing to the bathroom where Alicia was putting on her makeup.

Not one for complicated outfits, I decided on a simple dark blue and black striped long sleeve sweater with a v-neck, a pair of black yoga pants, and a pair of sneakers. Taking a seat on my bed, I applied some simple eyeliner and foundation. The momentary gleam from my ears made me smile. The studs were Angelina's present to me and I loved them. Alicia had gotten me a couple of my favorite makeup tools. At the end of my bed was the pile of presents my friends and family had given me. I hadn't opened them yet but I knew for the most part who they were from.

Even before I opened the presents, I personally wrote thank you notes to everyone I wouldn't see today: my father, my brother, Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, and Angelina's parents. Their cards laid on top of my jacket so I wouldn't forget to send them when we would go to Hogsmeade. I already thanked Angelina and Alicia by happily pouncing on them and I would see the others later on.

"Done getting dolled up yet?" Alicia grinned. She was already pulling on her jacket.

"Oh Ali, I was waiting for you for finish putting on your face," I smirked back.

"Touché."

"OY! YOU LOT READY YET?!"

"HOW LONG DOES IT REALLY TAKE YOU TO PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!?"

"Remind me again why I like him," Angelina muttered.

"Because Fred Weasley makes you giggle and blush like the girl you are."

"Damn."

"Sucks."

"Alright girlies, let's go before our resident pranksters decide to come fetch us themselves," Alicia said, walking out of our dorm first. She had a very valid point.

Lee and Fred were in the midst of a game of Wizarding Chess with Lee completely dominating. George was watching his brother lose with amusement. Strange. I looked around and saw no hint of my boyfriend anywhere.

"Wonderful day isn't it Lady Wren?"

I ruffled George's hair in response.

"Where's Wood?" Angelina asked, raising one of her perfect eyebrows.

"He went down to talk with Hooch. Said he'd meet up with us in the Great Hall," Lee answered.

"Good lord."

I caught the exasperated expression Angelina shot me, shrugging my shoulders in response. Instead of wondering why my boyfriend wasn't here, I hugged George, Fred, and Lee as a thank you for their wonderful gifts. At least I hoped they were wonderful. Fred had shrugged me off, more interested in trying to snag a win against Lee. I merely stuck my tongue out at him and held onto George who was more than happy to give me my daily hug.

"So what's the plan?" Alicia asked.

"Let's grab some breakfast then Hogsmeade. I'm starving," I suggested to the group with a hopeful look.

"Sounds good."

I spotted Ron and Hermione a few ways down when our group entered the Great Hall. I dumped my jacket and cards on the bench next to Angelina before making my way to the duo.

"Ava!"

Hermione beamed that brilliant smile of hers at me. One day, I already knew, she would grow up to be a beautiful lady with the intellect that would put most to shame.

"Hey guys."

"Oh, I wish you would've told me," she chastised me lightly.

"No worries. I'll take a hug."

My cheeks flushed a little when the first year tackled me with a giant hug. Adorable, just adorable.

"Hey Ronnie. I haven't opened it yet but thanks," I told the blushing redhead who muttered something along the lines of "it's not a big deal." I hugged him anyways much to his chagrin.

Waving bye to the duo, I made my way back to my group. Already someone piled a bunch of food onto my plate and poured me a goblet of pumpkin juice. It was shaping out to me a wonderful day.

"Guys."

My friends turned curiously to me.

"Sorry if I haven't mentioned this enough in the past, but damn, I got the best friends in the world."

Cheers erupted, led by the twins, and startled all those around us. Only under the stern gaze of Professor McGonagall who briskly walked into the Great Hall did we quiet down. She was downright scary without even trying. Not even Professor Snape came close. Eager to get into Hogsmeade, the whole lot of us finished off breakfast quickly before heading to the entrance.

"Morning love."

My brunette of a boyfriend once again snuck up on me, slipping an arm around my waist.

"Nice of you to show up, mate," Fred said to his captain, clapping him hard on the shoulder.

"Well, I had to talk to Madam Hooch to reserve the Pitch for more practice sessions. Needed to get to it before the other Houses. We need all the practice we can get. I figured, the less time Slytherin has on the field, the less they are prepared so when it comes to – "

"Good lord Wood. Give it a rest, for a day at least," Angelina remarked, "We're going to Hogsmeade for Merlin's sake."

"Oy. I'm serious about – "

I elbowed Oliver lightly in the ribs, enough to cut him off.

"Alright children, let's hurry along now shall we? Or else Filch will have thought of something that'll keep us here," I told both of them.

"You heard her! Let's move it people!" Lee shouted with a grin, earning himself a sneer from the Hogwarts caretaker.

* * *

The others herded themselves into Honeydukes and Spintwitches while I made a quick detour to the post office to send the cards before I forgot. After that, I snuck into Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop. A lot of my own quills had been painfully protesting my continuous abuse and longed for proper retirement. They had served me faithfully for the last few years, having been a gift from my brother when he learned of my acceptance to Hogwarts. I quickly paid for two sets of your basic everyday quills, a few rolls of extra parchment, and a spare ink pot.

The others were still scattered through Honeydukes when I ventured in. Instantly, I was greeted with a slightly sweet smell and the warmth inside the store was more than welcoming than the brisk chill outside.

"Hey Ava, check this out."

Alicia gestured me over to where she and Angelina stood. They were looking at lollipops that were supposed to last two weeks before the treat would melt away in your mouth. The company that produced it cooperated with those who created Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean so there were a variety of flavors. Problem was you didn't know what flavor you would be stuck with.

"Should I try it?" Alicia asked.

I shrugged. Normally, I wouldn't spend money on treats. I thought it was a waste of money that I could spend on books and equipment despite how strong my cravings for sweets were. Bless their souls, Fred and George would sneak down to the kitchens occasionally to grab a few handfuls of candies and treats for me. I waited quietly for Angelina and Alicia to pay for their things, occasionally eyeing a few sweets but I wouldn't give into temptation, not even today of all days.

"Thanks for waiting."

Without warning, Angelina pressed something into my hands and walked away humming and listening to whatever it was Alicia was saying. I looked down and felt my own heart warm. Have I mentioned that girl was absolutely amazing? She was, despite her cynicism. She had bought me a box of Sugar Quills and a small box of Chocoballs. I ran up to catch up with the two, looping my arms around her and grinning.

"Thanks Ang."

"I have no idea what you're talking about darling."

God, she was absolutely amazing. By the time we arrived at the Three Broomsticks, the boys were still nowhere in sight. Nonetheless, we snagged a table on the far less crowded side of the inn.

"So he still hasn't realized?"

I shook my head while Angelina snorted.

"Wood is oblivious that isn't Quidditch. Actually, I was shocked when Fred and George told us he had secret feelings for little Miss Wren here," Angelina replied, "So why did you say yes? Now that I thought about it, I've never asked."

I shrugged.

"He was good looking."

Alicia gaped at me, not believing what she just heard. Angelina snickered.

"What? It's true."

"You know, Ali, I do believe her," my dear friend managed to say, "Ava Wren never fancied ugly blokes."

"Damn straight."

Shaking my head, I shrugged off my jacket and stood from the booth.

"What'll you have ladies? My treat."

Angelina and Alicia shared a look before answering, "Butterbeer."

Figured. Rolling my eyes good-naturedly, I went up to the bar to get us some drinks.

* * *

The boys stumbled into the Three Broomsticks, laughing and talking amongst themselves.

"Are the girls here yet?" Lee asked, peering past his twin friends to take a quick look around the room.

"There they are. Blimey, don't they just look lonely by themselves," Fred grinned.

"Why Fred, I reckon you're right. Let's be gentlemen and keep those wonderful girls company shall we?"

"Yes we shall George."

"You two are such gits sometimes," Oliver stated with a grin.

The four boys took a seat at the table the girls had snagged earlier.

"Hey Ang, where's Ava?" George asked as he got settled in.

Said Chaser pointed to the bar. George glanced over, Oliver's brown eyes followed immediately after. Ava was leaning on the bar, smiling and laughing while she was conversing with a certain Hufflepuff Seeker. Oliver stared hard, as though doing so would allow him to block out conversations from other patrons and hone in on the one between his girlfriend and his opponent's captain.

"What is she doing?!" the Gryffindor captain hissed, swiftly arousing the attention of his Beaters.

Cedric Diggory had produced a small package out of nowhere, looking a bit embarrassed as Ava ecstatically ripped through the wrappings.

"Ava and Diggory? Yeah, they've known each other more or less for ages."

"Didn't Dad say Cedric and his family live near us?"

"Reckon so. Didn't she tell you Oliver?"

From the scowl on his face, Ava did not. The twins surmised that with Oliver's obsession with Quidditch, he would more likely see the Hufflepuff attempting to gain insight on Gryffindor tactics than the possibility of Diggory making a move on Ava.

* * *

I couldn't believe it. The complete collection of the Grimms' Fairy Tales with the limited edition cover.

"Oh Cedric. You shouldn't have," I groaned, flipping through the thick book reverently.

The tall Hufflepuff shrugged his shoulders shyly.

"Well, it's a present from me and my parents. It's not much but we hope you like it."

"Thank you, really. I'll owl Mr. and Mrs. Diggory later," I told him, giving him a quick hug. I let him go immediately. "Good lord, your fans are going to murder me now, aren't they?"

"What? I don't believe so."

"Right. Watch my mangled body turn up in the Black Lake."

"They won't do that…will they?"

"Oh Cedric, dear boy, you've got a lot to learn about girls. Spend more time with your mother and you'll learn," I lectured him dramatically, "Fortunately for me, as you know, I have an older brother so more or less, I can defend myself. No need to worry so much."

He laughed. I glanced to where I had left Angelina and Alicia, delighted to see the rest of our group finally arrived. They were all laughing and enjoying themselves save for one person, who was staring rather sternly at Cedric and I. I gave Oliver a little wave, one he did not return.

"Madam Rosmerta, four more butterbeers please."

"Coming right up dearie."

"Want to join us?" I asked Cedric as the owner of the Inn pulled out a few more bottles of the delicious drink. I had already offered to buy Cedric a drink but he politely denied. Sometimes I wondered how the hell Cedric Diggory turned out so humble whilst his dad was nothing of the sort.

"It's alright. I gotta meet up with the team at Spintwitches soon."

"Your loss."

I handed Madam Rosmerta the coins.

"Here. Let me help you with that," Cedric offered, grabbing four of the bottles while I grabbed the other three and my book.

"What a sweetheart. Mama taught you well," I teased, causing him to laugh again. I swear I saw some hearts float from some of the girls' heads as we walked by.

My friends greeted Cedric as he set the bottles down on the table. At least they were being friendly to him, well most of them. I handed Angelina and Alicia their drinks before turning to my rather tightlipped boyfriend.

"Wood."

"Diggory."

"Well, I better go," Cedric said to me, shuffling uneasily under Oliver's unwelcoming stare. His captaincy was certainly getting to him.

"Yeah alright, thanks again."

"No problem. See you around Ava."

"Bye."

I took the only seat my friends left me, to the right of my boyfriend.

"What's that?" Alicia piped up from the other side of the table.

I handed her the heavy book, nearly dropping in mid pass had Lee not caught it. Giving Lee a thumbs up, I took a swig from my bottle.

"Ced and his parents gave that to me."

"Is it a muggle book? It doesn't look familiar," Angelina asked.

"Yeah. They're kinda of like Beedle and the Bard stories."

"Blimey, that's a lot. Couldn't be that many lessons they need to teach the little kiddies," Fred murmured, eyeing the amount of pages.

I shrugged.

"And why is Cedric Diggory, Hufflepuff Seeker, giving you a book on Muggle fairytales? Why did you accept it?" my boyfriend asked heatedly.

I stared pointedly at Oliver. He really could not be this daft.

"You're joking right? And it would be rude not to."

"I am not. He could be bribing you so that you would spill Gryffindor secrets to him. I mean, even though he's a Hufflepuff, he's still a Quidditch player. They want to win as well. He could be – "

"Good lord Oliver, he isn't."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I am. Not everything is about Quidditch."

"Then why the bloody hell did he give you a book? Just because he felt like it? And you, why are you fraternizing with the enemy?"

"It was just a present Oliver and fraternizing? He's a friend and should I want to speak to my _friend_, I damn will do so."

"You were! And why the bloody hell is the Hufflepuff Seeker giving _my_ girlfriend a present? He wants something."

"You really don't remember do you?"

"What in Merlin's beard are you talking about Ava? Can't well just bloody answer me can you?"

The more Oliver talked, the more my annoyance began to build. He had no right to talk about Cedric like he was some conniving Slytherin, ready to pounce and take advantage of me. For Merlin's sake, if that was the case, he wouldn't have been sorted in Hufflepuff and he would've done so a long time ago. I almost chalked it up to jealousy but I knew better.

"Mate," George hissed, interrupting our back and forth _conversation_, for lack of a better word, "Stop before you dig yourself a deeper hole."

"What are you going on about? Diggory – "

"It's fine George."

Both boys fell silent at my clipped tone. Lee handed my book back to me, which I held to my chest and I grabbed my bag of supplies and my jacket.

"Ava, where you going?"

I gave the twins an apologetic look.

"I'm just going to go."

Angelina rose from her seat.

"I'll come with."

I held my hand up and my dear friend paused.

"No, it's fine. Enjoy yourselves. I have something I need to do anyways."

Shrugging on my jacket, I gave a quick hug to Fred and George. I felt really badly leaving in the midst of the celebration but should I stay any longer, I couldn't promise I wouldn't do my boyfriend some well-deserved bodily harm. Just thinking about it made me mad and I turned to him with a glare. Damn him. He merely raised an eyebrow at my glare.

"And for the record, _Oliver Wood_, Cedric Diggory is one of my oldest friends. He would never even consider asking me to betray my own House, team, friends, and _boyfriend_ just for a stupid game of Quidditch. Yes I said stupid. And the reason why he gave me the damn book was because it's my bloody birthday and if your head wasn't full of broomsticks and Quaffles all the time, you might have remembered."

Face flushed with anger, I left the Three Broomsticks.

God, was Oliver always that daft? Why did I bother even dating the git? How could he even _say_ such a thing? Stomping my way back to the owl post office, I found a nice card and quickly scribbled some thankful words before sending it off with one of the quickest owls the office had to offer. Clutching my new book to my chest, I made my way back into Hogwarts.

* * *

I didn't even look up when the door to my dorm opened.

For the last few hours, I curled up comfortably on my bed under my covers, quietly enjoying the fairy tales while munching on the treats I had gotten from Angelina and Mr. & Mrs. Weasley. I really must ask that wonderful woman for some lessons sometime. She was a wonder in the kitchen.

Bill had gotten me a charms bracelet from Egypt and Charlie sent me a leather necklace with a dragon's tooth for a pendant. Simple but I loved them. Both my father and brother had sent me large books they knew I would love. I would start on them right after the fairy tales.

"Move over."

Without question, I shuffled a bit back so Angelina could climb onto my small bed.

"Still mad?"

"Absolutely."

"Fine. How many pages did you get up to?" Angelina asked, reaching over to steal one of the biscuits Mrs. Weasley had sent me.

"279."

"Nothing better to do yeah? We were only gone a few hours and you've practically finished a novel."

"Better than throwing darts at Oliver's picture."

"I wouldn't say that."

"Angelina, I love you."

"Love you too darling. Now that we've established the obvious, will you be coming down to dinner with us?"

"I'll pass."

"Let me rephrase that. Put some pants on so we can go down to dinner."

"Still passing."

"I could go fetch Fred."

I eyed her warily.

"You wouldn't."

"And George."

"Oh fine. Bossy bitch."

Angelina grinned, settling herself on my bed as I rolled out of it. I had already been wearing one of George's dark shirts and being too lazy to find a more fitting shirt, I simply pulled on a pair of jeans I had fetched from my drawers. Finding my sneakers hiding conspicuously under my bed, I laced them just in time for Angelina roughly pushed me out of our dorms.

"Oy, easy. I bruise easily."

Angelina rolled her eyes.

"Dramatic."

"Of course."

We both shared a grin and expectedly, I was the first to crack. Surrendering to the giggles that completely racked my body, the dark gloom that hovered over me for the last few hours dissipated. It was another reason I loved the dear girl. No matter what, I could always count on her to cheer me up.

The twins were already at the Great Hall when we arrived, practically stuffing themselves silly as Lee watched on. I couldn't decide whether or not to be grossed out or amused. I got situated next to George who flashed me a wink before continuing in the apparent competition with his twin to see who can eat himself to death.

"Disgusting," Angelina remarked, piling some food onto her plate as well as mine.

"I think it's funny. I wonder who will choke first."

"Now that's not a very nice comment Lady Wren. What would your dear brother say to that!?" Fred exclaimed dramatically, grinning as he swallowed the last of the bread.

"He would say I learned well and place a bet with me to see who would actually choke first."

"Right, your sadist brother would say that. Bugger," George chimed in.

"Of course he would."

As I ate, Fred and George were telling me about the wonderful and imaginative ideas that float around those brains of theirs. Sometimes, I was truly impressed at how serious they can be about something. Once again, they were finalizing another prank on the aging Hogwarts caretaker and his malevolently evil cat when a few more people joined our little group. Alicia took a seat next to Lee whilst Oliver sat next to Fred, across from Angelina. Surely it was out of spite but I gave George my complete and undivided attention. I didn't even want to look at the boy who called himself my boyfriend.

"Oy."

"Yes?"

George narrowed his eyes at me, as if discerning something.

"Is that my shirt?"

"Are you going to ask for it back?"

"Blimey it is," the twin murmured, taking a closer look, "Oy Fred, she was the one who took my shirt!"

"Told you she did but I don't think the Slytherins heard you over there. Speak a little louder brother."

George opened his mouth and I knew it was to repeat what he had just said. Quickly, I smacked him in the arm and cut him off mid-breath. Cheeky brat.

"I've been wondering where it went. I've been looking for it for ages! My favorite shirt too."

"Oh fine, if you're going to whine, I'll give it back later."

"Not now?"

"Not if you want to see me in my knickers."

"Well…"

"I am _not_ stripping in the middle of the Great Hall, George Weasley."

George broke out in obnoxious laughter, throwing an arm over my shoulder. I rolled my eyes. Really, the company I keep. I worry about my sanity sometimes.

Finishing up dinner, our group headed back to the Common Room to recover from our food-induced lethargy. Because they could, the twins scared a few first years away from the couches in front of the fireplace. What arses they were. Nonetheless, I curled up in one of the plush armchairs by the fire. Fred and Angelina were in the midst of what looked to be a very interesting conversation and despite the slight annoyance the girl wore, I knew that some alone time would get those two on the right track. Lee and George were immersed in a game of Exploding Snap. Why people in general would want to play a game that could possibly hurt them was beyond me. George even lost his eyebrows one time. Alicia had disappeared upstairs, fetching some homework to do as well as grabbing me my comforter and my fairytales.

Oliver was a different story. It was blatant that we were now ignoring each other, each too stubborn to take the higher road and apologize for the sake of the relationship. Once into the Common Room, he took a seat by one of the tables, isolating himself and once again drew out plays and practices for Quidditch while working on the piles of homework he had procrastinated on. Not once did he even attempt to talk to me.

"Here you are darling," Alicia spoke, snapping me out of my trance.

"You are amazing," I purred, curling up with my comforter and book.

"Do you _ever_ stop reading?"

I raised an eyebrow at a smirking twin who kept his eyes on the game in front of him.

"The day you turn out like Percy I will."

Lee, George, and Alicia snickered loudly, even more so when said Weasley ventured into the Common Room with his nose in the air. Adjusting the horn-rimmed glasses perched on his high nose, the older Weasley raised a fine eyebrow at the snickering fits that reduced one of his younger brother speechless. He turned to me with an unasked question. I shrugged innocently in response and he pompously strode up the stairs to the boys' dormitory.

"My goodness, was he _strutting_?" I asked George as Percy disappeared at the top of the stairs.

"I wouldn't put it past the git," the twin chuckled, "Oh crap!"

One of the cards had exploded, forcing its players to jump back from the sparks and smoke. I held my comforter to my mouth and nose as to not breathe in the polluted air. Lee and George emerged from the smoke, hair slightly frazzled and cheeks smudged.

"Anybody lost a finger?" Fred asked cheekily.

"Not yet. Maybe next round," Lee grinned back.

I rolled my eyes and got re-situated into the couch. Unintentionally, my gaze fell on Oliver and at that exact moment, he settled his gaze to me. Half of me thought I should be the better person and just apologize though I did _nothing_ wrong but the other half of me stayed stubborn, wanting my arse of a boyfriend to realize he was wrong.

He sighed, exasperated with himself and his stare strayed to the book in my hands. Lips tightened together and eyebrows narrowed, Oliver turned back to his homework angrily.

What an absolute git. What the bloody hell was his problem!?

Angrily, I went back to my newly acquired book for some solace from the frustration that was my boyfriend.

* * *

What was he _doing_?

Oliver Wood could no longer focus on the work in front of him. Not even Quidditch could distract him from the fact that Ava was not speaking to him.

She had never told him she had been friends with the Hufflepuff. Could she really blame him for thinking that Diggory was chatting his girlfriend up in hopes that she would spill something about the training the Gryffindor team was doing? Not that Ava would ever betray Gryffindor, him, and her friends, he knew, but Oliver fathom what possessed him to say that to her, to say that she was "fraternizing with the enemy." Now that he reflected, the brunette knew it had been a poor choice of words.

And the book. For Merlin's sake, he wanted to bash his head against something. As Ava had told him, it was just a simple present but Oliver didn't know why he made such a big deal out of it. When his eyes fell on the large tome in Ava's hand, his annoyance returned and he just wanted to toss the stupid book into the fireplace. But Oliver knew that Ava wouldn't appreciate the gesture one bit. But why couldn't she understand that the book bothered him? That she held it so dear to her when it came from someone else, another man?

And her birthday. How could he forget? What kind of git was he that he forgot his own girlfriend's birthday? And to make matters worse, Oliver knew when her birthday was. It just…slipped his mind. For a year, he pined after the younger Gryffindor when his mind wasn't on Quidditch. Oliver had just about given up on Ava ever noticing him more than resident Quidditch maniac when he had lost a bet to the Weasley twins. They had coerced him into agreeing to a bet where if the Gryffindor Chasers scored more goals than he saved during their usual internal scrimmage during practice, Oliver would ask Ava out. Of course, when the Chasers caught wind of the bet, they were more than willing to battle through their fatigue and play as if their very lives depended on it. Well, their sanity did anyway.

Not that his team would let him back out of the bet, Oliver steeled himself and got it over with. It had to be one of the most embarrassing things he had ever done. The only thing that could even compare to that level of embarrassment was when he was knocked out in his first official Quidditch game by a Bludger. But he couldn't describe the happiness that bubbled inside of him when Ava had smiled that beautiful smile of hers and said yes.

"Going already?"

Oliver peeked over to his friends. Ava had gathered her book and comforter in her arms.

"Yeah," she simply said.

With a warm smile, she kissed all her friends on the cheek, biding them goodnight. A small part of him hoped she could come say goodnight to him as well. But alas, she didn't even look his way and quietly walked up the stairs to her room. Sighing, the brunette went back to his work. Maybe they'll work it out in the morning.

The next day, Ava was nowhere in sight. Oliver had checked the Common Room, the Great Hall, and the Quidditch Pitch with no luck. When asked, the twins merely shook their heads, not knowing where their little charge had wandered off to. Angelina, on the other hand, was less than compliant. He had asked her if she knew where Ava was and she had replied yes but wouldn't reveal where in all of Hogwarts Ava was. By dinner, Oliver had searched all of Hogwarts and he still couldn't find her.

It couldn't be…that she was avoiding him?

The next couple of days were brutal for Oliver. He found concentrating during his classes more difficult and already, both Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape already reprimanded him on his lack of attention. He had only been able to catch glimpses of Ava during meal times but she seemed to disappear out of the Great Hall before he had a chance to do anything.

It was the worst during Quidditch practices. Ava would show up at her regular seat in the stands when the Gryffindor team practiced, clapping and cheering for the Chasers and the Beaters. And being Captain, he couldn't simply stop practice just because it would mean a chance to speak privately to his girlfriend. More importantly, he wanted the Quidditch Cup too badly and somehow, in his mind, it took precedence. Just as practice was over, Oliver would look up to where Ava had been sitting moments ago only to find the seat empty.

It had been almost a week since Ava's birthday, since the day they last spoke to each other, 4 days to be exact. And Oliver missed her more than he realized. He missed her quiet presence when they were working on homework together or when he was simply drawing up more plays and she sat beside him. He missed her smiles and grins when he would pull off an impressive Quidditch move, her soft touch when she wanted to hug him or reassure him, her playful yet innocent kisses.

Damn.

"Alright, what do I do?"

His abrupt question caught George off guard as he was in the middle of an essay for Potions. It had to be now or never. Oliver only had 30 minutes most before Fred and Lee returned from their trip to the Library. The Gryffindor figured that he would get less teasing from George and it did help that Ava seemed a bit closer to this twin than the other.

"Sorry?"

"Ava. What do I do?"

"Ah. Perhaps you should start with groveling. It might soften her up for the apology," George grinned.

"If she would stop bloody avoiding me, I would."

"Have a bit of faith man. She'll come around," the redhead patted his shoulder.

Oliver didn't feel too reassured. In the glimpses he had caught of Ava, she didn't look as miserable as he felt. Hell, did she even care? Like the redhead was reading his mind, George gave his Captain a knowing look.

"Don't give up hope yet. If she didn't care, she would've broken up with you ages ago, mate."

"Right."

"Good. Now tomorrow morning, at breakfast, you two will have your talk."

"And what's stopping her from bolting when she sees me?"

"Leave that to me. Just get your arse there bright and early, Captain."

Oliver shot his friend a thankful look. As a small thank you, the brunette pointed out a few trivial mistakes in George's Potions essay that Snape would have definitely taken points off for.

* * *

"Are you going to talk to him yet?" Angelina unexpectedly asked.

I could see her reflection in the mirror I was using, perfect eyebrow raised and a hand on her hip. Nevertheless, I went back to fiddling with my hair. There was no point actually, considering a good portion my classes today were outdoors. Sighing, I accepted fate and let my hair look like it did when I woke this morning, voluminous and messy. Good lord, I look like I had just shagged someone senseless.

"I wasn't aware that you felt bad for the bloke."

She sighed.

"I don't but it's all getting to be a bit pathetic. I mean, have you seen him?"

"He looks fine to me."

"Ava, Katie almost knocked him off his broom with the Quaffle the other day."

"Oh, that I saw," I giggled, "Oh c'mon. You have to have thought that was funny too."

The dark skinned girl tried hard not to smirk but failed in the end as the corner of her lips twitched upward.

"Alright it was funny. But don't you think it's getting a bit out of hand. You miss him don't you?"

She had a point. Bloody hell, she always did.

"Yeah, I do miss the Quidditch maniac."

Throwing a pair of regular gloves, my Dragonskin ones, and a spare scarf, I heaved the heavy bookbag into my shoulder and joined Angelina at the doorway.

"Alright, let's go. I can already hear your stomach growling, Angel – OW!"

Not surprisingly enough, the others were already in the Great Hall, scarfing down breakfast and talking amongst themselves. I smiled to myself. I absolutely love Hogwarts. As we neared, Angelina took the seat to George's left, leaving me with the seat between the twin feigning ignorance and Oliver. Rolling my eyes, I gave into my urge to smack him across the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" George cried out though I knew I hadn't hit him that hard.

"I feel like you deserve it at one point in time or another."

George pretended to look thoughtful.

"Nah. Couldn't be. We're angels, you forget Lady Wren."

"Git."

Dumping my bag underneath the table, I took a seat and began gathering food onto my plate.

"Morning Ava."

"Good morning Oliver."

I glanced over at the brunette, nibbling on a bit of buttered toast while doing so, and noted he hadn't touch his breakfast yet.

"Listen, Ava, can we – "

Whatever Oliver wanted to say, he stopped in mid-sentence for familiar shrieks filled the Great Hall, giving students only a few seconds of warning that letters and packages would be dropped unceremoniously onto your lap or food if you don't catch it in time. I had a parcel owl once drop the package into my soup. Suffice it to say I smelled like chicken all day. One of the owls breezed through the air just a few feet above me and Oliver's arm reached out, snatching some out of the air.

"Here."

With a slightly embarrassed expression, Oliver handed me the letter he had caught.

"Good catch."

"Thanks. Ava, we should really – "

"Hold on."

Oliver gave me a slightly put out look but it didn't really click with me at the moment. I had recognized the scrawl my name was written in and hastily opened the envelope. My heart pounded painfully in my chest. This could not be good. Father _never_ writes to me during the school semester. Occasionally, he would send me trinkets here and there along with other items but he never wrote. He claimed that he rather saved the stories for when I go back, claiming that they sounded a lot better in person than on paper.

_My Dearest Ava,_

_ My little precious darling Ava. Please know that I love you from the bottom of my heart. You are and forever will be my little girl, my pride and joy. Of course I love Dorian as well but you are my baby girl. It pains me to tell you this but I can not do it anymore. I simply can not. I have tried for many years, blind to the faults and hoping things will change for the better and I have reached my breaking point. _

_I am leaving your mother. _

_ As it stands, I'll be taking that job offer I told you about, the one in France. My little Ava, I want you to come with me. I know you love your mother but I know it's for the best if you come with me. Most likely, we will fight out the custody in the courts, knowing your mother._

_ I will be coming to Hogwarts the weekend after next to tell you of any changes, to explain if need be, and to answer your questions. I already notified Professor Dumbledore that you would be transferring. I know this is a lot to take in, my little Ava. So for now, please bear with me._

_With all my love,_

_Astraeus Wren_

Along with the despair that began to creep in was a wave of fury. Hogwarts was practically my home. How could he separate me from here?! How could he just rip me away from my dear friends I had known for years?! He didn't even bother asking my opinion, what I wanted in all this.

What was I going to do? I was still a minor. Before any curious eyes could read the contents of the letter, I refolded it and tucked it into my skirt pocket. No longer was I even remotely hungry. I had to figure something out. There would be no way I would let this happen lying down, pardon the Muggle phrase. Curiously, what did Dorian –

Wait. That was it.

Extracting myself from my seat, I grabbed my bag and made a dash to the Owlery, barely making out my friends calling me. Ripping out a corner of a piece of parchment, I scribbled quickly:

_Hogsmeade. Saturday. 11 AM. Three Broomsticks Outside. URGENT. Send reply by return owl._

Calling down the quickest school owl, I finished the note by writing the address on the outside and tied the note to her outstretch leg and sent her off. Throwing my utensils back into my bag, I scurried back downstairs to Herbology which was I was now late for. The uneasiness curled tighter in my stomach as I continued to race down the corridors.

I resolved myself. I would not be leaving Hogwarts without a damn good fight.

Angelina narrowed her eyes in suspicion when her best mate finally arrived to the Greenhouse, just barely making it in time. Ava ignored the curious stares of her fellow Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs and quietly took a seat next to Angelina. Her friend also ignored the curious stares from her friends who sat at the table over, greeting the other two Hufflepuffs that shared their table.

"What did I miss?"

"We're harvesting Puffapods but be careful. They turn into flowers if we drop the seeds," Angelina replied nonchalantly before lowering her voice, "Gonna fill me in on why you were late?"

"Had to do something before class," the dark haired girl replied vaguely, pulling on her Dragonhide gloves.

* * *

Angelina raised an eyebrow. It wasn't unusual that Ava would withhold some information from her seeing as she was sometimes a very private person but the Gryffindor Chaser had seen how pale Ava looked after reading the letter. Something bad happened and her best mate wasn't telling her what was going on. The dark skinned girl caught the eye of Fred Weasley and at his inquiring gaze, shook her head. Both twins shared a rare worried look. One way or another, they would get her to spill.

Unfortunately, the puffapods kept the students quite busy and it was practically unheard of to speak out of turn during their next class, double Potions with the Slytherins. The students were too busy scribbling notes as Professor Snape dictated their lesson on Shrinking Potions. Once the bell rang, all the students quickly packed their things, not wanting to spend another moment in the irritable Professor's presence.

Angelina glanced over to Ava as they walked to the Great Hall for some lunch. If all possible, her dark haired friend seemed even paler than before and a frown marred her pretty little face. Once at their seats, Ava neglected the food in front of her and pulled out her Potions book, parchment, quill, and ink bottle, setting to work immediately on the essay Professor Snape had assigned.

Writing like mad and handwriting neat as always, she didn't notice the approaching presence of the two of her best friends, the twins.

She did not notice the concerned look Angelina and Alicia shared.

She did not notice the small poke Lee delivered to her shoulder.

And she certainly did not notice Oliver take a seat by, eyebrows narrowed from worry.

She did not speak one word to any of them.

Once the bell ran again, Ava packed up her things and briskly walked to her next class, Care of Magical Creatures. Today, they were learning about flobberworms. Useless things really but nonetheless, Professor Kettleburn assigned a student to each of the disgusting things. Angelina poked hers over to where Ava stood, the girl staring into the slow moving creature.

"Want to talk now?"

"Not really."

"Ava, if something bad has happened – "

Ava smiled wryly.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it."

"I'm not daft. Something is wrong and – "

"I am taking care of it. Everything's fine Ang. Stop looking as though I'm going to keel over dead in the next minute."

A bit of color returned to Ava's cheeks as she watch her Flobberworm inch away.

* * *

Still no sign.

I pull my hoodie tightly around me as to ward away the cold. Gryffindor practice was taking place in the Pitch and strangely enough, I had never seen them fly better. It was in my hopes that Gryffindor would take the Cup this year, either House or Quidditch was fine.

It was towards the end of practice did I catch sight of a speck in the sky growing larger and larger by the second. Please let it be.

It was.

The owl I had sent earlier returned with a note tied to its leg. Searching my bag, I held out some owl treats for the dear bird as I untied the note.

_Hogsmeade. See you then. Remember to breathe._

Oh real witty. That git. Stuffing the note in my pocket, I marched back to the dormitory. The practice was over and it was too damn cold to stay outside any longer.

I had just put the final touches on my Potions essay when Angelina came in through the portrait hole. I knew she was a bit frustrated with me since I didn't confide in her with my present predicament. For a strange reason unknown to me, I just didn't want to tell anyone. Dragging her insanely heavy bookbag over, Angelina set to work quietly on her assignments next to me. Well at least she didn't outwardly hate me.

* * *

Friday was absolutely dreadful. Once again, I had no appetite but I forced myself to eat some eggs, praying that my already anxiety ridden stomach wouldn't churn it back out. It was the only way for my friends to stop giving me those looks and keep their questions at bay. Yes I realized that it made me a rather bad friend and girlfriend at the moment but hopefully, they'll forgive me after this fiasco. Friday's classes were Charms, Transfiguration, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. It took almost every fiber of my being to faithfully pay attention during those classes and take the appropriate notes. With the spare time I had between classes and during lunch, I hurriedly finished my assignments. Rather than worry about them later, I wanted to get them done now as soon as possible.

* * *

Bright and early, Oliver had already gotten his morning practice in, showered, and had gotten dressed. To his surprise, so were the Weasley twins for they were already chatting away with Lee in their dorms when Oliver walked over.

"What's up mate?" Fred greeted his usually serious captain.

"Have you guys spoken to Ava yet?"

" 'Fraid not. She wouldn't say one word about what the hell's bothering her," George chimed in.

"Yes, not even when we threatened to have her be our own guinea pig."

Oliver snorted.

"And what did she do when you said that?"

"Promised to burn both our buttocks off. Mind you, we rather like our back side so we left her alone."

"Word has it," Lee threw in with a grin, "That Ava's meeting someone at Hogsmeade."

At the curious stares from his friends, Lee elaborated.

"Alicia spotted a note that fell out of one of Ava's pockets. Granted, there was no exact location but it's a start yeah?"

"And she didn't tell anyone?"

Lee shook his head.

"Well, she didn't tell us."

The brunette caught sight of the twins sharing a look before walking over to the poor Captain and each throwing a heavy arm over Oliver's shoulders.

"Why don't we just follow Lady Wren and see what she's up to?"

"Sounds good to me Fred."

And with that said, the twins carted their older and slightly disgruntled Captain away with a laughing Lee in tow.

Uneasy was an understatement as to what Oliver was feeling. He had already felt horrible after failing to talk to Ava two days ago and yesterday, she would barely talk to anyone when she was buried in homework. Was that how he was when he was on Quidditch, how he ignored her? Mentally shaking himself of such negative thoughts, his mind returned to who exactly was his girlfriend meeting?

It couldn't be…no Ava wasn't the type…but…was she meeting another bloke? Had she given up on him already?

Fred, George, Oliver, and Lee stealthily and as inconspicuously as they could, which was a bit hard given the twins' ginger hair, followed Ava into Hogsmeade. They set themselves up in an alley just a store down so while they could spy on Ava in front of the Three Broomsticks, she couldn't see them.

Something wrenched Oliver's chest uncomfortably. He only hoped to Merlin that she was just meeting a friend here, preferably a girl, a really ugly girl. Lord, what was happening to him? Instead of working on the pile of homework he had procrastinated on and practicing Quidditch, Oliver Wood was spying on his girlfriend in the middle of Hogsmeade. The end of the world surely was here.

"Oy look!" Lee hissed.

Casually sauntering up to Ava was a tall blonde with obnoxious dark sunglasses. Angrily, Ava said something to the bloke but he just waved it off.

Oliver couldn't believe. His Ava, what was she bloody doing!?

Before the others realize, he marched out of their hiding spot, absolutely fuming.

* * *

"You're late!" I told the blonde angrily.

He simply waved away my comment.

"Got held up at practice. I've only got an hour for lunch so let's get to it then."

I was about to agree when the sight of my furious boyfriend stomping over to us surprised me.

"Ava! What the bloody hell?"

I raised an eyebrow, clearly clueless as to what my boyfriend was talking about.

"We get into _one_ row and you go and meet another bloke behind my back?! What are you thinking, Ava?! I'd never figured you would – "

"Alright, just hold on."

Oliver glared furiously at Dorian as I dissected what was just screamed at me. The idiot. Did he really think I was going to cheat on him? Quite an impression he has of me then. He was continuously falling from my good graces with the way he was going.

"Before you go on screaming for all of England and perhaps Bulgaria to hear, I'd suggest you stop whatever you're about to say before you regret it. Once said, words can never be forgotten and unfortunately for you, Ava has quite a good memory. Got burned myself a couple times because she can't conveniently forget some _sensitive_ information."

I scoffed.

"When have you ever had wise words to say?"

"Always. You just never listen."

"With good reason too."

Shaking his blonde head, he returned his attention to Oliver who looked like he was on the verge of brawling with him. Taking off his obnoxious shades, Dorian held out a hand to Oliver.

"Introductions are in order I think and since Ava doesn't have the courtesy to do so – "

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm Dorian Wren, Ava's older brother."

Instantly, Oliver's cheeks colored so dramatically, one would think he just swallowed a Pepper Up Potion. He glanced over to me, as if seeking confirmation, and I nodded.

"_The Dorian Wren?! Dorian Wren, the Gryffindor Chaser who won the Quidditch Cup for all the years of his Captaincy and was the youngest to be drafted to Puddlemere United?!_"

"That's me and I had more than a bit of help from my fellow mates," Dorian grinned.

Oliver turned sullenly to me.

"How come you never _told_ me?"

"You never asked."

"But…your hair," Oliver said, pointing to the blondeness of Dorian's hair.

Dorian chuckled and played with the ends of his hair.

"Just a charm. Wouldn't be able to talk to this little twerp in private if I had people swarming up for autographs and talks now, would I?"

"Dorian!"

"You old goat!"

I grinned to myself as Dorian was promptly sandwiched by the twins.

"You little brats. Still rambunctious as ever."

"Of course."

"Would you rather have us any other way?"

Dorian thought to himself to a moment.

"If only you two came with an off switch, that would be lovely."

"Oy."

"That's down right insulting, that is."

"We think our voices are lovely."

The pseudo blonde laughed, stopping only when I gave him a hard look.

"Go inside will you and grab us a table?"

I rolled my eyes.

"There are subtle ways to tell me the following conversation is private, brother dearest," I informed him but nevertheless, went inside the Three Broomsticks gladly. It was freezing outside.

* * *

"Alright there Lee?"

"Alright."

"Good. Now that you're all gathered gentlemen, in all seriousness, for the sake of Ava's sanity, stop prying. And don't give me that look. I wouldn't be surprised if Ava promised to curse something of yours off."

Fred and George gave their best innocent look but Dorian was not fooled. Having spent nearly all their childhood together, the pseudo blonde knew better. Fred was about to make a joke but stopped under George's nudge.

"So something's wrong? She's been a bit off since that letter two days ago," George asked.

"You can say that. No one died or in St. Mungo's or anything but we, me and Ava, have a private matter to settle. Just wait for her to tell you and don't push her. Promise me alright?"

"Yeah, we promise."

"And one more thing. Make sure she bloody eats. You know how she gets when she's like this."

"Count on us mate."

"And you," Dorian said after taking a deep breath, "So you're Ava's boyfriend. From what I heard, you're a fair Quidditch player."

Oliver stiffened up uncharacteristically.

"Yes sir."

"Merlin, don't call me sir. Reminds me of my father. So you two had a row?"

Oliver nodded. It was a bit awkward discussing his relationship problems with his girlfriend's older brother.

"Just talk to her, mate. If she really didn't like you, she would've broken up with you already. So just sit her down and have a talk. Well, talk after this mess is over. I doubt she'll sit still long enough for you to get through that thick head of hers beforehand. And be careful. She doesn't need a wand to cause bodily harm."

"Err…thanks," Oliver said, getting a feeling of déjà vu since George had already told him that before.

"Alright boys, gotta go. See you later."

With affectionate ruffles to their heads, the blonde disappeared into the Three Broomsticks.

* * *

"What am I going to _do_ Dorian?" I groaned.

A couple of girls giggled as my brother and I walked past them to leave the Three Broomsticks. And of course, Dorian had to flash them a small smile and wave. Arrogant prick.

"I already told you 10 times," Dorian exasperatedly said to me.

I gave him a doubtful look.

"Are you sure?"

Dorian promptly threw a heavy arm over my shoulders and gave me a one arm hug.

"Positive. I don't mind. Besides, it was my bloody idea in the first place. Now stop worrying. You're getting on my nerves."

"Okay."

"And start eating. Good lord, people would think Hogwarts is starving you!"

"Ha ha real funny."

"In any matter, I'll come with Dad alright? If it makes you feel any better."

Well, that was rather…kind of him. Maybe someone kidnapped him and used a Polyjuice Potion to take his place? I wouldn't doubt it.

"Who are you and what have you done with my selfish git of a brother?"

Dorian pretended to be wounded by my words only to laugh when I raised my eyebrow.

"Well, I may be, what were the words you used, a selfish git of a brother but you _are_ my sister and when you're this distraught, I am obviously going to help. I'm not that much of a bastard."

"How surprising."

"Alright, get lost. I'll see you in a week. Crap. I gotta get back before Coach says I'm late."

Before I could stop myself, I threw my arms around Dorian's waist and hugged him tightly. Sometimes, I was really grateful he was my brother. He laughed before shaking me off and waving goodbye. Knowing him, he probably had to walk a bit further away from the village to Apparate back to practice.

Sighing to myself, I couldn't help but feel a bit more lighthearted than I had in the last two days.

Hopefully, Dorian's right.

* * *

I didn't know what Dorian told the twins but whatever he had said, worked. Instead of the pestering questions I was expecting from them, they showered me (literally) with candy and other cavity inducing sweets. Their strange way of caring alleviated some of the stress and anxiety that bottled up inside me as I painfully waited for the weekend to come. Time just seemed to tick away slower and slower by the day. Every so often, my attention would lapse and a hard jab from Angelina would usually reel me back. It was disconcerting. Never was I this absent-minded.

Oliver and I hadn't talked since the day he accidentally blew up in front of Dorian. The only times I saw him were during the Quidditch practices. Other times, I was either way too out of it or way too into my schoolwork that I didn't notice him. My plan was to finish my assignments whenever I had free time so I had something to occupy my mind. It was better than being plagued with the probability I had to leave my friends and home behind and the reminder that my boyfriend and I were on rocky terms. I did care for him after all. One night, I had fallen asleep on the lush chair in front of the fire. When I had awaken, there was a cloak draped over me. I didn't even have to peer at the tag. It smelled of varnish and leather and I knew. Luckily, there was no one left in the Common Room to see me turn bright red.

* * *

"Miss Wren. With me if you will."

My stomach sunk to the balls of my feet. Nothing on Professor McGonagall's face gave me any inclination of how the meeting was going to go or anything for that matter. George gave me a quick squeeze of my hand before I followed my Head of house out of the Great Hall to Dumbledore's office.

Walking up the spiral stone staircase was nerve wrecking. With each step taken, I felt the irksome need of hurling whatever I just ate.

"In you go."

I bowed slightly in respect when the usually strict Professor urged me inside the office. It may have been a trick of the light but for a moment, I saw a bit of worry flash across her face.

Everyone was already gathered inside.

Dorian had been standing by the door, hands in his pocket, looking unusually serious. Professor Dumbledore was seated behind his desk, rising when Professor McGonagall and I entered the room. Father was standing in front of the Headmaster's desk, looking more worn than I had ever seen him. He tried to give me a reassuring smile that did not work too well. Last but not least, our mother, who impatiently stood in her best robes looking more than irritated.

"Ava, it's good to see you looking well," Father told me and opened his arms for a hug. I obliged but still felt the awkwardness and tension that permeated the entire room and its current inhabitants.

"Can we get this over with? I do have appointments to get to, you know," Mother snapped, once the door closed behind me. That bad feeling in the pit of my stomach grew. Oh Mother, she never changes. She had already forsaken that charming façade of hers in favor of her real personality.

"And those _appointments_ are more important than our children?"

I almost wanted to roll my eyes at their bickering but caught myself. Should she see, I would never hear the end of it from Mother and it would be counterproductive to the meeting.

"Oh there you go again. I don't see the point of this meeting. Ava will be staying with me, of course. Her education and home is here, not in some backwater country."

"Let's not lie to ourselves Jessibel. Since when have you cared for her education? No, definitely not. It would be in Ava's best interest to come with me."

"Oh she would be better off with you, will she? With a father who is never home and always at work. Yes, I can see how that is better."

"Compared to a mother who barely cares and uses her daughter for her own selfishness, yes it is."

"And it begins," Dorian whispered beside me.

I grimaced. Any doubt I had as to if Dorian ever cared for me as an older brother was answered today. I'm sure if he had to choose between practice and this meeting, he would quickly and quite happily accept practice and yet, he still showed up today. A small part of me had hoped that this meeting would remain relatively civil especially in front of the Professors but as one can see, it would not turn out that way. Most of their arguments never even began in a civil manner. Mother was obviously agitated to be dragged to one of these inconsequential meetings as she sees it. Actually with both of them snapping at each other, it was a bit hard to get a word in otherwise.

"Hey! Would you two just stop trying to claw each other's throats out for just a second?"

I jumped. Dorian had snapped sooner than expected. And though I appreciated his interruption, he could've at least gave me a heads up.

"Right. Sorry Dorian," Father apologized before straightening himself out, "I did say that we could talk about this Ava."

"What is there to speak about? She is _my_ daughter and she will not be leaving!"

"So she's _your_ daughter when it's convenient?"

"How dare you insinuate that I – "

"If I may interrupt, perhaps, it seems Miss Wren would like to say something."

It was hard not to laugh when the Headmaster spoke. For lack of a better explanation, Dumbledore was Dumbledore and without raising his voice, he could call and hold the attention and obedience of even the most stubborn of witches and wizards. Instantly, my parents quieted down though Mother looked absolutely murderous at being told what to do. Everyone brought their attention to me and my words suddenly refused to dislodge from my throat.

A few seconds elapsed before I found my voice again.

"Whatever questions you may have, whatever you want to say, go ahead alright sweetheart?"

Father was trying to be encouraging and I almost had to commend him for having such a patient spirit after being with such a volatile and oppressing partner for so long.

"I want to stay at Hogwarts – "

He frowned and Mother smiled triumphantly.

"But darling, it's not – "

"See what I told you _Astraeus_. Well this settles it then."

" – And I want to stay with Dorian."

"W-What?"

Our parents were still stunned so I quickly snatched the chance to speak. So I turned to Father.

"Father, I'm not leaving. I did think about it but my life is here. My friends are here. My education is here at Hogwarts. No other school can compare with the resources and the professors here. And during the holidays and the summer, I can stay with Dorian. I'm not leaving."

Father stared at me, his mind still processing what I had just said. In his mind, I had just betrayed him by saying I wanted to stay in England, with Dorian. I could see the hurt and surprise registering on his face as he tried to wrap his mind around the fact that I did not want to go along with his plan. Guilt started to seep in. I felt bad for my decision but I promised myself I would not waver.

"What is the _meaning_ of this? You have a home, with me! You are _my_ daughter so why is there a need for you to live with Dorian?"

She had stomped over to me angrily, eyes practically flaming at me as she pressured me for an answer.

"Mom, back off a little."

"I am _not_ speaking to you so hold your tongue. Well, girl, what is it? Speak up. You were doing so well before. Do you believe that you're better than your mother? You don't to live with your mother anymore!?"

"Yes."

SMACK.

"Oh, my word!" I heard Professor McGonagall gasp.

A flurry of things happened within the next few seconds. The pain from my cheek stung my eyes. Someone held me. Other people were shouting and I could make out the distinct sounds of spells being cast and rebounding. I looked up at Mother, her face contorted with fury. Her wand was lowered after she realized that Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Father had their wands pointed at her.

"You ungrateful ugly little troll! How dare you! After all I've done for you and you dare to disrespect me like this! After I nurtured you and gave you a home in my house! Have you no decency?" Mother shrieked, "I knew from the moment you were born that you would be a painfully annoying thorn in my side. I mean, how could someone so ordinary like you be born from someone like me? You should be grateful I took time out of my life to even mold you into the person you are today! Hell, you should thank me. If I had it my way, I would have terminated the pregnancy when I found out. Why did I even risk my life for some brat like you?"

"Miss Hortel. While she is your daughter, she is still a student in my school and I'm afraid I do not tolerate attacks on my students. Please calm yourself or I will have to remove you by force."

Dumbledore spoke with such cold fury that I shuddered. Embarrassed at the fact she lost her temper, Mother stormed out of the office, her white robes billowing behind her only after she shot me one last glare.

"That is enough for today, I believe. We will revisit this matter tomorrow after all parties have calmed down," Dumbledore stated, "Dorian, would you mind escorting your sister back to the Common Room. I'm sure you remember the way. I need to have a word with Mister Wren and Professor McGonagall."

"Yes sir."

* * *

"Dorian, wa-wait a moment…"

Shrugging off the firm hold on my arm, I made a quick detour to the bathroom we had passed. My stomach had not settled, getting more upset after the abrupt end of the meeting. I somehow made it to the toilet in time despite tears blurring my vision.

"_Don't you look attractive? Hehehehe. Oooh, what a shock this must be to that boyfriend of yours!_"

Just my luck. Moaning Myrtle had been swimming around in the pipes when she just happened to poke her nosey little transparent head out of the toilet beside me. She even continued to heckle me as I tried to fix up my appearance. Years and years of resentment and bitterness did her personality wonders. The misery of others was the only thing that made her even remotely happy.

It was still red where Mother had struck me. There was even a light scratch, most likely from one of her long nails. Running cold water over my face did nothing to hide the fact that I had just cried and I was slapped. Though I knew better, Mother's words stung enough to the point where I couldn't control my own tears. It was embarrassing but at least I made it inside the bathroom before my tears fell. I would be mortified if Dorian had saw.

Once I accepted the fact that there was nothing else I could do about my appearance, I walked back to Dorian. Even if he saw how swollen my face was, he said nothing.

"Better?"

"No."

"So hard to please."

"Apparently."

The light banter between us cheered my spirits a little. But it did not change the fact the two of us made no leeway. We had not convinced either of our parents to agree, rather, we did not find out for Mother stormed out and Dumbledore ever so politely asked us to leave. Snorting and in a manner unlike himself, Dorian threw an arm roughly across my shoulders and sigh loudly.

"Don't worry about it alright? We still got tomorrow."

"So optimistic of you."

"Well, one of us has to be."

A curious thought came to mind.

"What about practice?"

"What about it?"

"Won't you get into trouble?"

"Nah. I talked it over with Coach."

"And he was fine?"

"He met Mother by accident."

"Oh."

"He insisted that you be saved."

I stopped dead in my tracks, causing a student behind us to curse loudly at me. Another thought came to mind.

"Dorian, Mother just left angry."

"Yeah? What's new?"

"My books are still in her house!" I wailed frantically.

Dorian snorted at my exclamation, dragging me down the corridor.

"No they're not. Dad took all your crap when he left."

"Everything?"

"Every little damn thing he could find that was his, yours, and mine. Hell, he even found my old Beedle and the Bard book he got me when I was five."

A wave of relief washed over me and my heart felt a little lighter. My books meant a lot to me, even more so than my clothes or any other material belongings I owned. Well, not more than my wand. After a bit more banter, Dorian and I arrived in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady. Promising me that once again that everything will be alright, I stepped through the open portrait hole.

It was relatively empty with only a few students lounging here and there. The weather had been ironically bright and sunny. Naturally, students were enjoying as much of the nice day outside as they could before the blustery autumn skies really set in.

"Ava."

Oh, why him of all people? I was hoping to slip into my bed and just rest. The meeting, although brief, sapped me of all my energy, not that I had much to begin with. I had just reached the first few steps of the girls' staircase when his hand encircled my wrist. Oliver wasn't rough but it was clear he had no intention of letting me go. It would've been easy to just pull my hand away and run up the stairs, run away from him, but I couldn't bring myself to do so. It would mean, to him, that I couldn't confide in him, trust him, or want to be with him. I didn't want that. I turned to face him, noting that even with the help of a couple steps, he was still taller than me.

"Ava? Have you been…what happened to your face?"

I shrugged half-heartedly. Oliver already looked stressed out. I didn't want to add to that. His other hand reached over and intertwined with mine. How long had it been since we held hands or had any sort of intimate contact? I couldn't even remember. With all that was going on, just his touch alone was like a breath of fresh air.

"Ava, can we just talk? Please?"

I knew this was coming. I couldn't avoid it anymore. Well, if I valued him, I couldn't avoid it anymore. And it would not be healthy to just ignore what happened.

"Alright," I mumbled, "Let me just fix my face. 5 minutes."

Oliver looked as though he would protest but nodded once but he didn't release my hands yet. It was a bit cute and we were starting to incur curious stares from the others in the room.

"Oliver, I can't go fix my face if you don't let go. I'll be back, I promise."

"Oh…uh right."

Finally, he let me go and I darted up the stairs. None of my roommates were back yet from wherever they had gone. But for that I was grateful. Changing out of my school uniform into something a bit more casual and weather appropriate, I relied a bit on Muggle makeup to try and hide the tell tale signs of crying.

As promised, I met Oliver in the Common Room five minutes later. He took my hand once again but kept quiet as to where we were going. Not to my surprise, the Fat Lady made a comment about youth and young lovers as her portrait closed shut behind us. I didn't even have it in me to react. Even as Oliver led me down the corridors, we attracted curious and amused looks from passersby. I never understood why people gawked at couples. It wasn't like they didn't exist in Hogwarts, that they were such a rarity so why the curiosity? But I digress.

The two of us walked into the empty Quidditch Pitch. There were no teams practicing, no random students just relaxing in the stands. It was just the two of us. Oliver let my hand go, stuffed his hands into his pockets, and set his gaze on me, not saying a word. Lips tight and hands curled into fists, Oliver Wood was serious. It didn't take too long before I started getting embarrassed under his intense gaze.

"Ollie, don't stare," I told him weakly, "I look dreadful right now."

"You don't. You always look beautiful to me," he firmly told me, "Ava, I've been a complete arse. I'm sorry. Can't believe I forgot your birthday. What kind of git forgets his own girlfriend's birthday? I should've remembered. And I…er…didn't mean those things I said. You know, about you and Diggory. Don't know what the bloody hell got into me. I suppose I was a tad jealous that you two got on so well. And the book. It was stupid of me to get all bent out of shape over a damn book. It was just a present, as you said…from another bloke…who just happened to be on a rival team…who also just happened to be a rather good looking bloke…"

While Oliver lamely finished the end of his monologue, I couldn't help but stare at the obviously uncomfortable boy in front of me. I had never heard Oliver say so much about something that wasn't Quidditch related. My heart swelled with happiness when I realized that he missed me just as much as I missed him, if not more.

"Oh Oliver, it doesn't bother me if you forgot my birthday."

Said boy did not look convinced at all and raised his eyebrow doubtfully.

"Really, it doesn't. I know how much you love Quidditch and how wrapped up in it you can be sometimes. I can't guarantee that it won't frustrate me that you forget that I even exist, but then I remember that your unwavering dedication to something you love, no matter how annoying, is one of the reasons why I came to fancy you so much. And I'm sorry if I never told you that I was friends with Cedric. I just thought you knew. After being friends for a while, I lose track of who knows what anymore."

Oliver grunted childishly at the mention of the Hufflepuff's name.

"But if the book really bothers you, I can donate it to a library or something."

"You'd really do that?"

"Yes, if it bothers you that much."

"No…it's alright. It _is_ your favorite book after all. Limited edition and everything, whatever that means."

"Thanks Oliver."

"It's a bit late but…here."

In his outstretched hand was a small but simple black pouch. Curiously, I took it and carefully turned it over. Spilling into my hand was a silver bracelet and I stared in awe. It was light to the touch and sparkled so beautifully under the sunlight. Three identical hoops, each the size of the knut, were connected to each other like a chain. The outer hoops had a small chain bound to them before the ends reunited under a silver broom like clasp.

"Happy birthday, love."

"Oliver, it's beautiful. Does it have anything to do with Quidditch?"

"Er…I just thought that since I_ am_ the Keeper and I do guard the hoops, it might…remind you of me."

"It's perfect."

"Brilliant."

Insisting that he be the one put it on my wrist, it took the burly Gryffindor Captain a few tries since the clasp as so small and his hands were so big. I just quietly watch in amusement. When he was finished, the bracelet hung just seamlessly around my wrist, like it belonged there.

It was a perfect fit.

"I really love it. Thanks. And for the record, you are definitely better looking that Cedric Diggory."

Grinning, I tugged on his loosened tie. Oliver leaned forward obediently and I captured his lips. Once his surprise wore off, that handsome smile of his surfaced and Oliver quickly wrapped his arms around me. I had almost forgotten the comfort and happiness that swept over me whenever Oliver hugged me.

"Hold on…one more go?"

I laughed and obliged.

After our little snogging session, I settled into his arms, burying my slightly red face into his sweater. It really had been far too long since I touched him.

"Ava love?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you tell me what's going on?"

"It's a long story."

Oliver pulled me away from him just enough so I would look at him properly. That stern face of his that he usually used during Quidditch practice was back. It meant that he wasn't accepting any bullshit.

"I know I promised your brother that we wouldn't pry but bloody hell Ava, you were crying and someone struck you. I won't pretend that my girlfriend isn't upset."

I sighed dramatically. I had hoped he had forgotten but unfortunately not.

"Fine. Take a seat. Like I said, it's a long story."

With hardly any grace, I collapsed onto the lush green of the Pitch, the scent of fresh grass bombarding my senses. Oliver quickly followed suit, settling into a comfortable position and comfortably nestled his hand against mine. I had his undivided attention, which was quite flattering in of itself.

"So, fair warning, bits of the story might come across inappropriate or disturbing."

Oliver nodded and steeled himself.

"This whole mess started 20 years ago at some Christmas party a high ranking Ministry official was hosting. Father had just started his career in the Ministry and was invited because of his skills and magical prowess. He naturally caught the eye of many. One of whom was a charming yet vain young woman who I now call my Mother. She had been on the prowl that night, trying to figure out who her next prey was going to be. She favored those who were wealthy or influential or both. They were introduced to each other and it was attraction at first sight. It only took a few hours before Father decided to court Mother."

"That's a bit dramatic, love," Oliver pointed out.

"Hush. You're going to ruin the effect I was going for."

Said listener snorted.

"Anyways, Father was so head over heels infatuated with Mother. She was beautiful, charming, elegant, and magically talented, everything he wanted in a partner. He practically doted on her like a Queen and in return, she provided him with affection and physical companionship. After a drunken night and shagging each other senseless, they came to find, exactly one week later, that Mother was pregnant. Of course, Mother wanted to terminate the pregnancy. She never wanted children, finding them to be annoying little buggers, and it was over her dead body would she let the pregnancy wreak havoc on her body. Father, on the other hand, always wanted a family with children. So he convinced her to keep the child by pointing out that should she allow the pregnancy, she would be catered to night and day, that she would not have to lift a finger. Not that she did before anyway. Of course, that was Mother's ideal life so she agreed. And on Christmas Eve, Dorian Xavier Wren was born. Like I said, Mother hated children so she signed over custody to Father immediately after the birth.

"Father was able to take some time off and raise him for the first few years. Not once did Mother change his diapers or feed him or anything of the sort. Instead, she was set on getting her body back and wasted the nights away at parties and galas. The only reason why Dorian didn't grow up more demented than he is now was because the Weasley's were a good friend of Father's and Mrs. Weasley offered to look after Dorian when Father couldn't. The woman's a saint, mind you.

"This went on for a few more years until my parents got completely drunk again for Merlin knows what reason and shagged each other, leading to my conception. Father was ecstatic at another child, Mother not so much. Once again Father convinced her to keep the pregnancy and I was born. However, this time, instead of signing all parental rights over to Father, she took an interest in me. I found out later it was because she knew she was getting older and needed a new way to keep up with the lavish and grandiose lifestyle she had come to love. Horrible isn't it? My own mother wanted to use me so she can live a luxurious life. I remember when I was little, she would try to force me into these hideous dresses and try to fashion my hair and make me listen to her lessons on how to be a girl. It was absolutely traumatizing which would explain how I am today."

"Your mother is down right foul hag, if you ask me."

"Yes she is." I chuckled a little at Oliver's choice of words. "Though she probably thinks she's Merlin's gift to men and that I'm just an ugly little troll."

"She must be mad. Turned out beautiful in the end, didn't you?"

I laughed a little at his flirty comment and the boyish smile he shot me.

"I didn't know you were such a charmer, Oliver Wood! On with the story or it'll be dark before I finish. So of course, I rebelled against Mother's life lessons. They usually ended with me being punished in one form or another, whether it be spanking, more lectures, hard grips on my arms, or slaps to the face. Dorian tried to rescue me once but Mother shoved him and ended up breaking his arm. Can you imagine the fit Mrs. Weasley threw when she had to fix Dorian's arm and my cuts and bruises? That woman is scary. After that, she never let us stay at home with Mother alone, always telling us to come over whenever we wanted, day or night."

I paused in my storytelling to catch a bit of air. Oliver frowned, his expressions drastically changing from before.

"Is this where you got it from then? From her?"

One of his fingers trailed down the length of a light scar on my left forearm. I didn't even know he knew that was there.

"Yeah. She was trying to get me to wear this complicated dress for a party. It was the fashion then. I set it on fire and she threw a knife at me."

"You're joking right?"

"Nope. Ran over to Mrs. Weasley and her faced turned white at all the blood."

Oliver's eyes stayed glued to the scar, his fingers trailing over it again and again.

"So now you know the gist of my psychotic family dynamic, we come to the problem at hand. Father finally came to his senses and is leaving Mother. They never married so that's one problem resolved. But Father is taking a job in France and since I'm still underage, he wants me to go with him."

Realization sunk in as Oliver took in my words.

"Wait, you're…you're leaving?"

It was hard to hear Oliver speak like that. It was the same broken tone he used when Gryffindor lost the Quidditch Cup last year.

"Well darling, I don't want to. That's what I was worrying about for the past two weeks. Dorian came up with a plan: I would stay with him during the holidays and summer. But since Mother never signed sole custody over to Father like she did with Dorian, they both share custody over me. Which means, we have to convince both of them to let me stay with Dorian. So far, today was a failure and we only have tomorrow left."

It was strange. Just telling Oliver what had been bothering me in the last two weeks relieved an invisible weight from my shoulders. Though it hadn't changed the fact Dorian and I hadn't convinced our parents, I felt relatively better.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

I sighed. I dreaded this question.

"Ollie, what could you have done? If I had told you or Angelina or the twins, what could you have done? Even if Angelina or the twins offered me a place to stay during the summer, I can't accept it. If I had told you guys, I would be needlessly worrying you guys though I think I did that anyway."

He didn't say anything right away.

I had already thought this through. There was no way in Hell I would even ask the Weasleys or Angelina's parents if I could stay with them during the summer. I couldn't trouble them like that after all they've done for me. I couldn't help but think my ears were failing me when Dorian suggested I live with him during the breaks, given that I'd help take care around the apartment and cook meals. I did humor the idea that he had been Confunded or something but after reassuring me that he was of sane body and mind, I agreed to his plan. I'd be a fool not to.

"I told them today I wanted to stay," I confessed to Oliver, "Mother sort of overreacted and Father didn't take it so well either."

It stung when Oliver's fingers brushed by my cheek.

"Hold still."

Out of his pockets, Oliver produced his wand. Instantly, I went still. With one hand to steady my face, Oliver murmured a simple Healing charm. The rush of cool air breezed past my cheek and it was gone. Wand cast aside, my boyfriend ran his finger over my cheek. No longer was there was the sting of a fresh wound.

"Thanks Ollie."

"Welcome, love. Everything will work out yeah? It'll be alright. And should you think about running away, I expect you to tell me Ava. You can stay with me. My family won't mind."

Everything was so strange. In the short time that Oliver and I had been dating, never was he this affectionate with me. His firm words comforted me. I also didn't think I had to worry about being torn from the life I had known for the past few years. I shivered when a sudden breeze swept by.

"Let's head back. I'm about to freeze my bloody bollocks off," Oliver suggested.

I chuckled.

"Wouldn't want that now, would we?"

I quickly agreed and accepted the hand he held out to me. I don't know how he did it but his hand was amazingly warm compared to mine. As we walked back into the school, groves of students, huddled together, were returning as well to escape the cold weather. Instead of heading to the Common Room, Oliver and I headed to the Great Hall to grab some dinner. There, I was bombarded by hugs from the twins and a smile from the rest of my friends. Apparently, I had looked better than I had in days and they were relieved. All the while I was talking to our friends, Oliver did not let go of my hand, keeping it intertwined with his on his lap as we ate our dinner.

Was it embarrassing to admit that butterflies were fluttering all around in my stomach and chest?

* * *

Everyone was lounging around the couches.

Fred and George were immersed in another game of Exploding Snap while Lee kept score.

Alicia and Angelina were pouring over the articles in Witch Weekly, debating about certain Quidditch players.

And Ava, dear Ava, was dead asleep amidst the commotion and laughter.

Earlier, as the group marched back up to the Common Room after a filling and scrumptious dinner, they settled into their favorite corner. Surprising everyone, Oliver had not brought out his playbook to make create more brilliant maneuvers or shy away from the group. Instead, he made himself comfortable on the lounge chair closest to Angelina and Alicia with Ava joining him shortly.

Everything was almost right in the world, Angelina mused as she looked up from her magazine.

Not even an hour passed since they returned to the Common Room, and Ava was already in a deep sleep, curled up on Oliver's lap though the Quidditch captain didn't seem to mind at all. One of their hands were intertwined adorably while Oliver's other arm snaked around the slumbering girl to keep her from slipping off the chair. It was quite a scene and attracted a few murmurs from the other Gryffindors. But it seemed their whisperings fell on deaf ears for Oliver was not embarrassed in the slightest.

It felt nice to see her best friend in a better mood. It had become worrisome seeing her so pale, so detached in the past two weeks. Whatever it was that Oliver did or said, worked and Angelina was grateful. No one could understand how painful it was to see your best friend deteriorate before your very eyes and not knowing how you could help or even knowing what was wrong. Of course the twins had filled her and Alicia in on how Dorian was involved and how they promised not to pry until after this weekend. So, Ava had only a day left before Angelina would pry and poke the truth out of her.

* * *

My roommates were still asleep. As quietly as I could, I got ready.

Half an hour earlier, I had woken up to an owl pecking my window. A note was tied to its leg. It had been from Professor McGonagall, telling me to meet her at her office at 9 AM. I surmised it was so she could bring me up to Dumbledore's office to continue the meeting. I can't imagine how today would turn out better than tomorrow given that I practically told my parents I didn't want to live with them and that it was at the bloody crack of dawn.

Really, who schedules a 9 AM meeting on a Sunday?

"Ah, right on time Miss Wren."

"Yes Professor."

Once again, I followed after Professor McGonagall's billowing robes to Professor Dumbledore's office. As we walked, I brushed out my school uniform, making sure that there were no wrinkles or a thread out of place. Even before we reached the top of the stairs, shouting could be heard. My Head of House pursed her lips in annoyance.

"Stop being so selfish, Jessibel. It isn't about you. Ava – "

"Of course it is! That disgusting child of mine! How could she say she wants to live with _him_ of all people? I am her mother!"

"I'd rather she stay with Dorian than you, to be honest."

"And what exactly do you mean by that? I am a damn good mother."

The argument abruptly stopped when Professor McGonagall opened the door. Flushed with anger, Mother was on the verge to leaping across the room to strangle Father.

"We are not discussing this anymore. Ava will continue to stay with me. End of discussion."

"I don't want to," I spoke up, "I'm going with Dorian."

"How naïve can you be child? What would people say if my daughter moved out of my own house?"

"This isn't about you, Mother. I don't care what your socialite friends say. I don't care how it looks. I made up my mind."

"You've got some nerve. After all I've done for you, after I've raised you, you have absolutely no consideration for your own mother?!"

Her play at the innocent mother was getting tiresome though somewhat effective. I did feel a little bad but then I remembered that all the time I spent with her was pure torture to me.

"Why can't I stay with Dorian?"

"Because, you naïve little child, the best thing for you is to stay with me! Are you that daft?! Who would look after you?! Who would make sure you would stay out of trouble? For heaven's sake, who would help you grow into a proper young lady?! Certainly, not your brother! Why would you want to live with your brother of all people?"

Words could not penetrate that thick stubborn skull of hers.

"I am going to live with Dorian. I'm not changing my mind," I firmly told her.

Mother's face was beet red from pure anger. It wouldn't surprise me if she suddenly whipped out her wand, blasting anything within her sights. Slowly, she walked up to me, her heels clicking menacingly on the wooden floors, and glared down at me. It took all I had not to step back from her intimidating presence.

"I am warning you Ava, we are not discussing this any further. You are going to continue living with me and finish your education here at Hogwarts. And – "

"I _don't_ want to live with you."

"Ava, darling," she cooed in a veiled threatening manner, "You don't have a choice."

"Then I'll just run away."

"Stupid girl. Where will you go?"

"Somewhere _far_ away from you. How much simpler can I spell it out for you?"

Her face was turning redder and redder by the moment. I had forsaken the idea of being polite since I couldn't get my point across. There was no way I would be living with her by myself. That in itself was stupid.

"Ungrateful child! That is it! No more! You want to leave? Fine. I have no wretched daughter! Don't come to me when you're on the streets with nothing to your name. You will regret this I promise you."

Just as she was about to storm out, Father cut her off.

"Jessibel, if you will then."

An angry growl escaped those painted lips of her and she snatched the quill from Father, scribbling her immaculate signature on the scroll.

"Out of my sight!"

"Well, good riddance," Professor McGonagall murmured under her breath, winking at me when I turned to her.

"We did it kid."

Despite Mother's hurtful words, I was elated. However, my smile died at the somewhat saddened expression Father had.

"Is this what you really want? You won't come with me?"

"I really want to stay here."

"Alright."

It was like I could finally breathe when Father finally smiled. Affectionately, he patted my face and I dove in to hug him.

I was staying.

"Go on then. The Weasleys and Angelina must be worried. Dorian and I will figure out the details."

"Thanks daddy."

"Anything for my little Ava."

Bidding an amused Professor Dumbledore and a happy Professor McGonagall goodbye, I raced down the gargoyle stairs and down the halls. I almost ran over several students in the process.

Good lord, where is everyone?

"Oomph!"

I almost fell backward.

"Oh Hermione, sorry about that," I apologized quickly, helping her pick up the books I had knocked out of her hands in my rush.

"It's alright. Where are you off to in a hurry?"

"Have you seen Oliver around?"

"Your boyfriend?" the bushy tailed Gryffindor asked slyly, "Yes, I saw Wood by the Pitch. Try down there."

"Thanks 'Mione!"

I was quite out of breath by the time I got down to the Pitch, my breath coming out in visible bursts. But I barely took notice of the cold. No one was there. The stands and grounds were empty of onlookers and team practices.

Where was he?

"Ava? What happened?"

The Gryffindor Captain emerged from the nearby team locker rooms still dressed in his practice uniform. He must have been straggling behind to finish something Quiddith related. Quickly walking over, he took my hands into his, scrutinizing me for any marks or injuries. He probably half expected me to get cursed by my own mother considering yesterday.

"Ava, it's freezing out here. Have you gone mental?"

Pulling a cloak out of nowhere, Oliver draped it over my shoulder and wrapped it around me tight, once again enveloping with the scents of leather and varnish.

"Ollie."

"Hmm?"

"I'm staying."

He stared, not quite grasping what I had just said. And here I thought my boyfriend was the brilliant one.

"Ava, that's amazing news!"

Oliver swept me off my feet, swinging me around joyfully only to bring me back into his arms. Despite just coming from practice and smelling horribly of sweat, I welcomed his hugs. I was staying.

"Have you told the others?"

"Not yet. I haven't prepared myself for all the swearing and hexes they'll throw at me."

"They wouldn't do that…much."

I rolled my eyes.

My dear Ollie was grinning cheek to cheek, something I only see him do when Gryffindor wins a match. He had a beautiful smile. I always thought he should smile more often though I did quite like the smirk he usually wears. Leaning down, he kissed me softly and tightened his hold on me. I savored the warmth that flood through me though most of it pooled to my cheeks. That tingly feeling of butterflies fluttering in my stomach reappeared again.

"So you're definitely not leaving?"

"Only for the holidays. Can't get rid of me that easily Wood."

"Good. Now let's get you out of the cold before you freeze to death."

"Yes Captain."

Chuckling, Oliver kept a firm hold on my hand as we started our trek back to the castle.

I wouldn't trade this for the world.


End file.
